Lattice Links
Lattice Links are a system of lines between bases, dictating which territories a faction can contest or spawn at. Designed to direct battle in a more predictable fashion, the lattice helps to tame the chaotic nature of Planetside's warfare. The Hardlines form the subterranean infrastructure of civilised Auraxis, delivering the immense energy needed to power territories direct from the Warpgate. The lattice also promotes more organised macro warfare, creating clear routes to cut territories off from their parent warpgate. Being connected to your lattice provides a number of benefits making it an incredibly important resource to keep control of. Connected Benefits While a territory is connected to the allied warpgate via the lattice, it receives the following benefits. * Allied players in adjacent territories can spawn in the base. * It can be chosen for Reinforcements, allowing allied players to spawn from anywhere. * Allied players within the territory receive benefits from major facilities. If a base is connected to an Amp Station, Bio Lab, or Tech Plant via the lattice, it receives the following benefits based on which facilities it is connected to. * Amp Station - Phalanx Turrets slowly repair themselves when damaged. * Bio Lab - Allied players slowly regenerate health when out of combat. * Tech Plant - Air and Ground Terminals can be used to spawn Liberators and main battle tanks, respectively. Territories that are not connected via lattice to the allied warpgate do not count towards territory counts, such as those required to win alerts. Front-line Links In the image shown, we can see an example of the lattice connecting two hostile bases on Indar. The yellow dotted line visible in the image connects two adjacent bases, the Vanu Archives and Snake Ravine Lookout, owned by the Terran Republic and the Vanu Sovereignty respectively. This link means the bases can be contested by the appropriate factions so long as their own base is uncontested. In this scenario, the Archives are contested by the Vanu meaning the Terrans are currently unable to use the lattice to attack Snake Ravine. If the Vanu were successful in their assault, they would gain control over the Archives and it would be immediately connected to their own lattice. For the Terrans to be able to attack Snake Ravine, they would need to fully restore control over Vanu Archives. So long as there is a capture timer, or a security console owned by the Vanu, they cannot contest Snake Ravine. The only requirement for a faction to contest a hostile base they are directly connected to via a lattice link is that the linked base(s) is uncontested. No connection to the allied warpgate is necessary. Disconnection To disconnect a hostile base from the lattice, the attackers will need to capture all territories that provide the base with an unbroken link to their warpgate. Severing a bases' link to a warpgate is an incredibly powerful tactical move. While the link remains broken, reinforcements are unable to spawn directly into the base from anywhere, unless they are within the territory itself. This forces reinforcements to travel manually to the base, such as via Galaxy, both slowing down their speed and leaving them vulnerable. This image shows Terran bases that are disconnected from the allied lattice, as the Vanu have captured Andvari and Conglomerate forces have taken Freyr. Terran forces cannot spawn within any of these territories unless they were already inside of it, even if they're in a base connected within this section of lattice. All these disconnected bases receive the benefit of the Tech Plant, though the territories that are linked to the allied warpgate do not. Continent Lattices Indar Lattice.png|Indar Lattice Network Esamir Lattice.png|Esamir Lattice Network Category:Indar Category:Mechanics Category:Article stubs Category:Spoiler Category:Esamir